In an online system providing search results based on user queries, often the objects being searched are evaluated under a variety of factors in order to produce search results that meet the user's needs as well as the needs of the online system. The factors may include numerous data points associated with the objects being searched, as well as context information associated with the user or the user query itself. Traditionally, people look at the factors and devise algorithms to accept and evaluate the factors to produce the search results.